Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Rise of the Guardians
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled'. Do not need to read but you can if you wish. In this Christmas one shot, Sammy and Lewis have to help North by delivering presents in Europe. With help from Jack Frost and their friend Zack Cooper, will they be able to do it?


**Here is my fourth Christmas one shot, enjoy!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Rise of the Guardians**

Instead of landing out in the open, Sammy, Lewis and their dragons all landed in an empty room somewhere in the workshop.

For those who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon', 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Tangled', let me sum up what has happened so far.

Sammy and Lewis accepted a quest from the White Fairy AKA Lady Winter. They must complete five tasks before Christmas. So far they have completed three of the five tasks with help from their friends. Their first task was that they had to train their own dragons. Lewis trained a purple female Monstrous Nightmare who he called Mira and Sammy trained a dark green male Changewing who he called the Doctor. With help from Hiccup and their friend Lauren, they were able to complete this task. For their second task, they had to learn archery. They manage to do it with some help from Merida and had a bit of time to mess with the fairy twins Jack and James. For the third task, they spent the day with Princess Rapunzel and a few of her friends. Their friend Kelly also joined in with the fun. At the end of the day, they released lanterns into the sky before finally finishing the task. Now back to the story.

The two dragons helped their riders up onto their feet. Sammy looked round the room.

"Well it seems we're inside the workshop instead of outside." Sammy stated.

"That's correct." A male voice said.

Lewis immediately jumped in the air whilst giving a manly scream and was caught by Sammy who didn't look very amused by this.

"Hey Zack." He greeted simply.

Zack Cooper walked out of his hiding place where he had been waiting for the two. Zack was 1.76m tall with blond hair brushed to the side and bright blue eyes. He wore a plain white button up shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of black laced up trainers. Like Sammy, Zack was also a Human Immortal, or vampire in other terms, so had pale skin as well. He looked to be 19 but his real age is unknown. We do know he is older than Sammy and is from Australia.

"Zack, don't do that." Lewis complained, getting back to his feet.

"Sorry, but it was pretty funny." Zack smiled.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be taking us to our destination or do we have to set our dragons on you." Sammy said.

When the dragons were mentioned, they turned to look at Zack who didn't seem all that worried about them.

"Yeah, North's office is this way."

"Who?" Lewis asked.

"North is Santa, now come on."

Zack urged them out of the room and through the corridors where there were a few elves running amok.

"Shouldn't the elves be making the toys?" Sammy asked.

"The elves don't make the toys." Zack stated.

"If they don't make the toys then who does?" Lewis asked this time.

"You'll see. Oh that reminds me, you'll also be getting help from the winter spirit Jack Frost too." Zack told them.

"Wait, isn't Jack Frost that guy who wanted to be Santa because he was well known?" Sammy asked.

"Not everything you see in the Santa Clause movies is right." Zack quickly stated.

"What, so they don't have reindeers?" Sammy asked with hint of sarcasm.

Zack just sighed deeply and kept walking. Sammy, Lewis and their dragons followed behind him. When they reached some double doors, Zack pushed them open and they entered the workshop. A few seconds afterwards, Lewis fainted. This time it was because of the Yetis that were making all the toys. Zack and Sammy both stared at the unconscious Lewis before Sammy sighed. He bent down to pick his friend up and motioned Mira over to put Lewis on her back.

"There, that should do it. Lead on." Sammy said, motioning for Zack to keep going.

They carefully made their way through the workshop, avoiding the Yetis at work. The Doctor got curious and kept looking everywhere, trying to take all the wonders in. At long last, they had finally reached North's office and by then, Lewis had woken up. Zack knocked before the door opened to reveal a teenage boy with a shepherd staff.

"Hey Zack, are these your friends?" The teenage asked, looking at Sammy and Lewis.

"Yep, Jack this is Sammy and Lewis. Guys, this is the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost." Zack said, introducing them to each other.

"What about the dragons?" Jack asked, looking at them warily.

"Oh this is the Doctor, he's alright."

"And this is Mira." Lewis said, getting off her back.

"We got them from Berk." Sammy added.

"Okay, North, they're here." Jack called, walking back into the office.

The group followed in behind him whilst the dragons waited outside the door. North was not what Sammy and Lewis expected to look like.

"Since when did Santa have tattoos?" Lewis asked quietly.

Sammy just shrugged to his question.

"Ah, good, glad to see you're here. You'll be delivering presents with Jack and Zack here. Sammy, you will go with Jack whilst Lewis will be going with Zack."

"Yes sir."

"Got it boss."

"Where will we going and how are we going to get there?" Lewis asked.

"Well, I have some snow globes for you to use and you can travel by your dragons. You'll be covering most of Europe. Jack and Zack have the details on the countries you will be going to." North explained.

"Come on Lewis, let's get ready. I'll inform you on the way there." Zack said dragging Lewis away.

"See ya later Sammy."

"North, me and Sammy are going to check out the toys before getting ready." Jack informed.

"Okay, make sure to leave on time though."

Jack just nodded to show he understood before directing Sammy back into the workshop. The group had to be careful though not to get hit by anything.

With Zack and Lewis, they had grabbed a snow globe and their sack which was very light even if it was filled with toys.

"This sack reminds me of that police box we saw last year. I can't remember what it was called but it was bigger on the inside." Lewis said, dragging the sack behind him.

"Yeah, well it's magic just like Santa." Zack stated, fiddling with the snow globe in his hands.

A few hours later, North headed off to deliver presents in the far east. A few hours later, Jack and Sammy left to begin delivering presents just west of Russia.

"So where are we going first?" Sammy asked, mounting on the Doctor with his sack.

"Finland." Jack said.

He then said something to the snow globe before throwing it. It opened up a portal to their destination.

"Come on Sammy, I think we should get started." Jack said.

They then went through the portal before it was gone. About an hour later, Zack and Lewis headed off to their first country which was Bulgaria.

With Jack and Sammy they were putting presents under the tree in Latvia whilst also eating the food that had been left out for them or more likely Santa.

"Are you sure it's okay to be eating this stuff?" Sammy asked whilst eating a mince pie.

"Yeah, we're Santa's helpers after all. Why? Worried that you're going to get fat?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Please, I couldn't get fat even if I wanted to. Human immortals are kind of like beings frozen in time. You look and act human but you will never change." Sammy explained.

They quickly headed to the next house before continuing their conversation.

"So are Human Immortals like vampires then?"

"Kind of but we prefer Human Immortal as it sounds less vicious or something like that." Sammy said.

"So can females not get pregnant?"

"Erm, not exactly but I know this guy, Jason, and he has kind of worked on some sort thing to get females pregnant."

"Does it work?" Jack questioned.

"Kind of. You have to insert it before or during the change." Sammy explained.

Over in Czech Republic, Zack and Lewis were hurriedly but carefully putting the presents under the tree. Mira was outside, waiting to take them to their next destination.

"So what country is next after this one?" Lewis asked.

"Germany is next." Zack replied.

Before they left each house, they always took a bite out of the fruit to show the children that Santa had been and it wasn't their parents' doings. At one point on their journey, Zack and Lewis were in a house in Germany when Lewis accidently knocked something over.

"Lewis!" Zack complained in a whisper.

"Sorry it was an accident." Lewis whispered back in defence.

Before Zack could say any more, a flashlight came on, directing their attention to a little girl around the age of six. She looked a bit surprise and a little bit scared. She said something in German which Lewis didn't understand.

"What did she say?" Lewis asked, turning to Zack.

"She asked us who we were."

Zack bent down so he was eye level with her before speaking German. The only thing Lewis could make out was their names and that was it. Lewis then decided to get back to his job whilst Zack talked to the little girl. When it was time to go, the little girl hugged Zack before hugging Lewis. She watched as they climbed out the window and head off to the next house.

After a long night, Sammy and Jack along with Sammy's dragon, the Doctor, were the first to arrive back at the pole. They were sitting in some arm chairs not to close to the fire though due to Sammy being flammable and Jack feeling uncomfortable near heat. They were enjoying cookies and hot chocolate or in Jack's case cold chocolate. About a few hours later, Zack and Lewis finally showed up with Mira.

"Man, I'm tired." Lewis said, jumping into an armchair that was near the fire.

Mira went over to join the Doctor who was snoozing away. Zack took a seat near Sammy. After a few hot chocolates and cookies later, North had finally come back from delivering presents.

"Ah, good to see you are all right. How did it go?" North asked.

"Great, I learnt a lot about Human Immortals."

"I learnt that I can't put on weight no matter how much I want to."

"I made a new friend."

"I found out that Zack can speak German."

Everyone turned to Lewis and gave him strange looks.

"What? I didn't know he could speak German." Lewis defended.

"Well it seems you boys have completed your fourth task. I congratulate you on that." Lady Winter's voice said.

They all turned to see that she was watching them with a proud smile.

"Hey, Lady Winter, you're here." Lewis smiled.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to take you to your fifth and final task."

Sammy and Lewis both got to their feet and headed over to where their dragons were sleeping to wake them up from their nap. Mira and the Doctor both looked up at their riders before they spotted Lady Winter. They both knew what this meant so got up and walked over to her with their riders.

"So what's our next task?" Sammy asked.

"You are to train to be leafmen. Now who do you want to come with you?"

The two and their dragons came into a group to discuss.

"We could bring Ryan." Sammy suggested.

"Nah, maybe we could bring a girl this time." Lewis said.

"How about Lola?"

"No more Human Immortals. No offense."

"None taken. Well who do you suggest then?" Sammy asked.

""Um… how about Rachel?" Lewis suggested.

"You know she could kill us, right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't had a witch yet. It'll be worth it. We'll just have to persuade her not to kill us." Lewis said.

"Fine, Rachel it is." Sammy sighed.

They then pulled away to turn and look at Lady Winter who was waiting patiently for their answer.

"We decided to bring Rachel Jones." Sammy said.

"I'll make sure she'll see you there."

With a wave of her wand, the two and their dragons were gone.

"Well, see you Jack. Come find me okay." Zack said, getting to his feet.

"Don't worry, I will." Jack said, waving him farewell.

"See ya North."

"Thank you for your help."

"Come on Zack, it's time to go." Lady Winter said.

With one more wave of her wand, the pair of them were gone.

Jack looked at the spot his new friends had disappeared from and thought.

'_I had fun with Sammy and I bet Zack had fun with Lewis. Anyway it was like an adventure in a way. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

**Please review as I love to know what you think. Make sure you come back tomorrow to see how Sammy and Lewis do with their final task. Or if your reading this after Christmas 2013, all five one shots should be up.**


End file.
